


April Showers

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Crossdressing, Ficlet, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	April Showers

**Title:** April Showers  
 **Characters:** Harry/(Draco), Ron/(Hermione)  
 **Challenge:** Umbrellas  
 **Summary:** Ron forgets his umbrella and finds out more than he wanted to about Harry  
 **Rating/Warnings:** PG-13, nothing really-maybe a bit if implied crossdressing  
 **Word count:** ~430  
 **Author's Notes (if any):** Oh, hell. I got nothing. Unbeta'd but corrected from "drunk". Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/firewhiskeyfic/profile)[**firewhiskeyfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/firewhiskeyfic/). Original entry is [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/77216.html) in all its drunken glory.

"It's pissing down rain again," Harry said. "And you forgot your umbrella?"

Ron shrugged. "Might have left it at Hermione's."

Harry thought his friend was blushing. "Oh? And what were you doing over there? Hmm?"

Ron turned beet red. "Same thing you were doing with You Know Who I'd bet."

Harry's mouth fell open. "I have done no such thing with You Know Who. That's disgusting."

"Not He Who Must Not Be Named," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "The other You Know Who."

Harry racked his brain trying to think of another You Know Who but came up with nothing.

"Harry, don't play innocent," Ron said shaking his finger at him. "I know you're shagging my sister."

If Harry has been drinking (and that image made him want a drink desperately), he'd have spit all over the place.

"Ron, I am not shagging Ginny."

"Thank God," Ron said relieved.

"Actually I think Malfoy is." Harry hated to do it to his best friend but the look on his face was priceless.

"Tell me you're joking, Harry," Ron said. "My heart can't take it!"

"I'm kidding, of course," Harry said. "I'm the one shagging Malfoy."

"Thank God," Ron said, hand clutching his chest. "I was afraid I was going to have to pretend forever. Hermione will be thrilled!"

Harry blinked. "What? I thought you'd be upset? And why does Hermione care?"

"Who knows, mate." Ron shook his head. "Women are a mystery."

Harry decided not to say that maybe it was just Ron who was thick as two bricks. "So are men. I don't understand Draco at all."

"Oh? Not putting out?"

"Ron!" It was Harry's turn to blush to his roots. "We're fine, thanks for asking."

"I didn't ask. Just thought maybe Draco was too prim and proper."

Harry nearly choked. No one could call Draco proper in the bedroom.

"I don't think you want details."

Ron side-eyed him and then scrunched his face. "No thanks."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"It's still raining." Harry held out his arms, which were drenched.

"Are you a wizard or not?" Ron pointed his wand and dried himself and then dried Harry.

"So, hot date tonight?" Harry asked as they walked.

"Hermione has classes in the morning. You?"

"Going to buy an umbrella," Harry replied.

"You're not a Muggle," Ron said, puzzled. "Why?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, I don't think I do." Ron looked at him. "An umbrella? Really?"

Harry smirked. "You never know." He was imaging Draco lounging on the bed, parasol and negligee bedecked. "Draco likes to be prepared for any weather."


End file.
